Movie
by Dolly27
Summary: Kanda le deja una carta a Allen. Una carta que le abrirá los ojos, y a la vez le romperá el corazón. Yullen. Laven. One-Shot. Drama, Tragedia, Similares. Basado en Movie de The Birthday Massacre. YAOI!


**_DISCLAIMER: -Man no es mío, y la canción en la que se basa el fic, tampoco._**

**Recomiendo escuchar Movie mientras leen la historia. **

* * *

_Para Allen Walker._

_De: Kanda._

_Disfrútalo._

Es raro que tu peor enemigo después de el Conde y los Noé te escriba una carta, ¿verdad, Moyashi? Bien, si lees esto es que yo ya estoy demasiado lejos como para que nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo. Komui me ha enviado a una misión especial, deberías saberlo. Conseguimos adivinar dónde estaba el cuartel del Conde el día en el que intentó teletransportar el huevo Akuma, ¿recuerdas? Me han asignado al escuadrón de Tiedoll, y mientras estás leyendo esto, yo estaré luchando contra los Noé en su guarida tan especial, y quizá haya muerto ya. Quién sabe. Por eso ya no tengo miedo de escribir todo esto, a una mala ya no nos volveremos a ver, así que no tendré de qué avergonzarme cuando te mire a los ojos y recuerde esta dichosa carta.

Empecemos con esto. Voy a dejar de llamarte Moyashi de una vez por todas, en esta carta, sólo por darte el gusto... O por sentir esos retortijones subiendo por mi estómago y acelerando mi corazón cada vez que pienso en ti y en tu nombre, Allen. Sí, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. Te extrañarás, lo sé. Nunca te demostré lo contrario y en estos momentos me arrepiento más que nunca. Nunca luché por ti, nunca te hice algún gesto amable, nunca intenté que cambiaras de opinión sobre mí y hacerte ver que mi corazón no es tan frío y arrogante como te hice ver. Supongo que merezco todo esto por ser un maldito cobarde.

Te preguntarás cuándo, cómo y por qué empecé a amarte. Creo que fue en cuanto te vi con Lala en sus últimos momentos, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no eras tan repulsivo e inmaduro como me empeñaba en verte; y ese algo me hizo empezar a verte con otros ojos. A partir de ese momento empecé a verte como un chico... Esto va a sonar muy cursi e impropio de mí, pero te vi como un chico maravilloso, dulce, adorable, encantador y que no eras tan malo después de todo. Poco a poco empecé a fijarme más y más en ti, no podía parar de mirarte en cuanto te veía, y cuando ya no estabas mi corazón dolía. Dios, empecé a soñar contigo cosas que no debería soñar sobre nadie, y a pensar que podríamos ser algo más... Empecé a despertar algo en mí que creía olvidado, algo que tenía oculto en lo más hondo de mi corazón y no sentía desde que Alma murió.

Supongo que sabrás que es el amor.

Desde entonces intenté acercarme a ti, hablar contigo, pero tú parecías más ocupado en insultarme, así que hice yo lo mismo por mi parte... Me daba mucha vergüenza el hecho de intentar mostrarte mi lado amable y bueno y que tú te burlaras, así que decidí que la única manera de acercarme a ti sin sufrir era fingir un pique entre tú y yo. Te vas a reír y todo lo que tú quieras, pero a veces me sentía tan mal pensando en el hecho de que siendo tan cobarde te perdería que por las noches lloraba. Sí, el bastardo inhumano y arrogante de Kanda también llora; y de amor, vaya.

Cada día te amaba más y más y más. No podía sacarte de mi mente, por mucho que lo intentara estabas tan atascado en ella que sabía que si te intentaba borrar, algo en mí se rompería para siempre. Poco a poco olvidé a mi anterior amor, el que creí que sería el amor de mi vida y lo reemplacé por ti, Allen. Alma... De la que guardo sus recuerdos vagos en mi mente desapareció de mi vida para dejarte entrar a ti. Tú y sólo tú, estúpido bobo inconsciente... Al que amo tanto.

Por eso cuando me dijeron que Tyki te había dejado medio muerto y que no te volvería a ver... Juro que moría yo también. Me encerré en mi habitación, dejando a Tiedoll y compañía tirados, y me puse a llorar. Sentí que se llevaban la única razón que tenía para seguir en este mundo y luchar... Me moría de dolor y de miedo. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te dejaran sin lo que más quieres? Supongo que tú lucharías por él, te vengarías y llevarías su nombre en tu corazón para siempre. Pero yo soy un cobarde, que pretende guardar las apariencias. Y hasta ahora, lo he seguido siendo.

Desde que volviste de entre los muertos no he pensado en otra cosa que no sea estrecharte entre mis brazos y besarte hasta que los días se hagan eternidad. Suena cursi, lo sé, pero es lo que más anhela mi corazón. Está cansado de fingir, de pelear contigo como única forma de que lo mires y seas consciente de que está ahí, esperando algún gesto, alguna palabra tuya que le enseñe que esperas por él y... Que lo amas.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Tu corazón no comparte los sentimientos del mío. Tu corazón es de otro, ¿verdad?

Esta mañana, en la sala de entrenamiento, cuando caí tantas veces mientras tú y yo peleábamos. Me dijiste idiota, despistado, lento, gallina... Sin saber que estaba nervioso y no conseguía concentrarme por ti. Porque hoy iba a declararme ante ti, a decirte todo lo que pensaba, lo mucho que te amo y lo especial que eres para mí. No te diste cuenta, pero es verdad, ¿cómo ibas a esperar eso de un cobarde que ni siquiera se digna a hablarte con normalidad con tal de no quedar mal ante tus ojos, y a pesar de eso te molesta? Soy un idiota. No sé apreciar las oportunidades que tengo hasta que se esfuman.

Recuerdo cómo me acerqué a ti, lentamente, y cómo mi corazón se salía de mi pecho por la emoción de estar tan cerca tuyo; tanto que podía olerte. Olías a dulces y a jazmín. Aún recuerdo cómo cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, cómo pasé mi mano dulcemente por tu pelo, haciéndome temblar. Volví a abrirlos y allí estabas, mirándome sorprendido, preguntando qué me pasaba. Que te amo y nunca lo podré evitar, te quise decir. Pero no encontraba las palabras, simplemente... No me salían. En el último momento me armé de valor. Había esperado una eternidad por ese momento, por ese instante que me haría decir todo lo que sentía por ti, en el que lucharía por que fueras mío.

"Allen, yo..."

Pero todo se desvaneció en un instante. En ese momento Lavi entró por la puerta corriendo, y te estrechó entre sus brazos. Te preguntó qué tal había ido el entrenamiento, y tú como respuesta, ¿recuerdas?

Le besaste. Y sonreíste. Y yo pude escuchar cómo mi corazón caía al suelo y se rompía en pedazos. Debía haberlo sabido, debí haberlo intuido. Me quedé congelado unos instantes, y en cuanto me preguntaste qué era lo que te quería decir, negué con la cabeza, mientras Lavi te pasaba un brazo por la cintura y te separaba de mí. Para siempre. Antes de salir, todavía tuve tiempo para girarme y decirte adiós. Ese adiós era lo único que me quedaba. Lo único que quedaría de mis esperanzas, para siempre.

Luego en cuanto llegué a mi habitación, todavía recuerdo cómo me dejé caer y me quedé ahí, sin fuerzas para llorar, sin fuerzas ni para respirar. Entonces puse una cortina sobre mi corazón, sobre mis pensamientos, para proteger lo último que me queda. Mi amor por ti y tu recuerdo.

Había esperado tanto por este amor, mientras los otros se desvanecían; tanto por ese momento, ese momento que te haría mío, mientras los otros se malgastaban. Pero no llegué a tiempo, no sirvió de nada... No fui lo suficiente valiente, malgasté tantos momentos, tantas oportunidades... Fui tan estúpido...

Pero los borraré. Borraré tu recuerdo, sólo para hacerte feliz. Elegiste a Lavi, y no me voy a interponer en ello. Por eso esta noche partiré a la misión que Komui me ha elegido. Soy el candidato perfecto para ir a esta misión suicida, los demás tenéis a alguien que querer y que os quiere en compensación; sin embargo yo estoy solo. Nadie me echará de menos. No hay tiempo para lágrimas y desesperación, Allen. Creo... Que he entendido algo de todo esto. Si tú eres feliz, me da igual sea con quién sea, si eres feliz con Lavi, yo también lo seré. Es curioso, digo esto pero nada deja de doler. Aun así, decidí protegerte. Acabaré con tantos Noé como pueda para aligerar el peso sobre tus hombros, y que así, algún día, Lavi y tú podáis vivir en paz.

No me olvides, Allen. Acuérdate de mí como un bastardo si quieres, pero nunca me olvides. Así sentiré que al menos nada fue en vano. Te amo Allen, te deseo lo mejor. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Sé feliz con el Conejo, y como ya dije, nunca me olvides. Si aún sientes un poco de lástima por este cobarde idiota que esperó un momento que pasó hace muchísimo ya, imagina que cada insulto que te dije es un poema de amor dedicado exclusivamente para tí. Cámbialos de contexto, imagina que en vez de gilipollas te decía "te amo", y en cada Moyashi estúpido se escondía un "eres tan maravilloso que moriría por ti". Te amo Allen, suerte con tu vida. Sé feliz, y nunca me olvides.

Ha llegado la hora de darse la vuelta y decirte adiós.

_Hasta siempre,_

_Kanda._

* * *

Allen arrugó la carta entre sus dedos, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, imparables. ¿Por qué el idiota no lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué demonios le dejó irse con Lavi? ¡Él no amaba a Lavi! ¡Amaba al idiota que se había ido a morir por él!

"Todos están muertos..."Gritó. "Kanda, Tiedoll, Sokaro, Cloud, Chaoji, Cross, Kanda... Kanda..." Esa había sido la información que había llegado. La operación falló, y todos los exorcistas que fueron al frente, perecieron. Pero Allen lloraba por uno solo de ellos, por el idiota del que se había enamorado y creía que nunca le correspondería... No debió aceptar el amor de Lavi. Si hubiera sido más paciente, las cosas serían de otra manera. Kanda no habría muerto, y ahora el mundo sería distinto para ellos dos.

"Mierda..." Gimió. Hecho un ovillo en el suelo, volvió a aferrar la carta más fuerte contra su pecho. "Si sólo... Si sólo no hubiera estado tan ciego..."

Si hubiera esperado un poco más, el mundo no habría perdido la luz de antaño.

* * *

_Hola hola! He escrito este one-shot mientras esperaba a que me viniera la inspiración para mi fic. Sí, no se va a abandonar, sólo espera a que a su dueña le vengan las ideas. Pronto habrá actu. Bien, no sé qué tal habrá quedado. Si lees este one-shot, para bien o para mal deja un review, porfa. Dime qué te parece, y qué impresión te causó. Acepto críticas constructivas u.u Me siento una mendiga de reviews xD pero de verdad, necesito saber qué tal son mis historias xD_

_La canción en la que me basé es Movie de TBM, escucharla, es una preciosidad. Tenía que hacer un fic con esta canción y... Tachán! Aquí está. _

_No hay mucho más que decir, lectores de la otra historia, esperen unos diítas que la actualización llegará pronto. Los que no la han leído.. Denle una oportunidad. ES YULLEN!_

_Y eso, hasta la próxima!_

_Dolly._

_P.D: Review porfi :( Decidme vuestra opinión :(_


End file.
